1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for forming an enteric coating on an oral preparation, such as a preparation in the form of tablets, capsules, or pellets.
2. The Prior Art
Enteric coatings are taken to mean coatings which, among other things, serve to prevent an undesired influence upon the active substance contained in the oral preparation in the stomach.
Enteric coatings are for example used for
(1) preventing the gastric juice from reacting with or destroying the active substance,
(2) preventing dilution of the active substance before it reaches the intestine,
(3) ensuring that the active substance is not released until after the preparation has passed the stomach, and
(4) preventing live bacteria contained in the preparation from being killed because of the low pH-value in the stomach.
Enteric coatings can also be used for avoiding irritation of or damage to the mucous membrane of the stomach caused by substances contained in the oral preparation, and for counteracting or preventing formation or release of substances having an unpleasant odor or taste in the stomach. Finally, such coatings can be used for preventing nausea or vomiting on intake of oral preparations.
It is known to prepare enteric coatings from one or more layers of fatty acids, such as stearic acid and palmitic acid, wax, shellac and/or cellulose acetate phthalate.
It is an essential disadvantage of the known enteric coating compositions that use of organic solvents in the form of acetone or chlorine containing compounds is required for their formation.
As regards cellulose acetate phthalates, it further applies that they must not be used for coating foodstuffs and food supplements, as they are not approved for use in foodstuffs in the EU, cf. xe2x80x9cFortegnoise over tilsentningsstoffer til levnedsmidierxe2x80x9d, Positivlistein, Levnedemiddelstyrelsen, December 1995, Publ. No. 231, ISSN 0903-9733, ISSN 0108-1667.
Another known enteric coating composition is acrylic resin which is available in commerce under the trade mark Eudragit(copyright), but this coating composition also is not generally approved for formation of coatings on foodstuffs or food supplements.
JP patent publication No. 05-32543 discloses enteric coated capsules each consisting of a body and a cap containing a drug, said body and cap comprising a particulate matter such as alginic acid dispersed in an agar containing base material. The body and cap are prepared by heating an aqueous mixture of particulate material and agar containing material to about 100xc2x0 C., cooling said mixture and converting the mixture into capsules by moulding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,162 discloses an enteric soluble composition comprising an enteric-soluble polymer, such as carboxymethylethylcellulose, in admixture with a polyanionic polymer, such as algaric acid, which is soluble in or permeable to liquids having a pH value less than or equal to 2.
It has now surprisingly been found that a known substance, alginic acid, which has been approved for use as additive for foodstuffs, is useful for forming effective enteric coatings on oral preparations when it is combined with a binding agent.
The coating composition of the invention is characterized in that it comprises a liquid mixture of a major amount of alginic acid particles dispersed in an aqueous solution of a minor amount of a water soluble binding agent which is approved for use for coating foodstuffs and/or food supplements.
Thus, it has turned out that by forming a layer of a liquid mixture of alginic acid particles and the above-mentioned binding agent on a preparation of the form of tablets, capsules, pellets and the like, a coating is obtained which is resistant to influence of gastric juice, and which dissolves under neutral or basic conditions. This is due to the fact that alginic acid is insoluble in acids and soluble in basic or neutral media and hereby in a manner known per se forms alginate.
The best protective effect is obtained when the alginic acid particles in the mixture of alginic acid and binding agent have an average particle size of maximally 2 xcexcm, but depending on the kind of the preparation to be provided with an enteric coating, larger and smaller particles can be used.
A particularly good protective effect is obtained by using a mixture of alginic acid particles with varying particles sizes.
As binding agent for the alginic acid particles, a wide variety of therapeutic and/or nutritionally acceptable binding agents can be employed. Preferred binding agents useful in connection with drugs as well as foodstuffs and food supplements, include locust bean gum, gelatine, vegetable hydrocolloids and animal proteins.
The liquid mixture of alginic acid particles and binding agent is aqueous, and the water preferably makes up more than 95% of the weight of the mixture. The ratio of alginic acid to binding agent may vary within wide limits depending on the binding agent, the particles size of the alginic acid, and the field of application of the coating composition.
Typically, alginic acid and binding agent are used in a weight ratio of up to 4:1.
When using an aqueous mixture of alginic agent and binding agent, such as locust bean gum, the latter is preferably dissolved in a portion of the water, and the alginic acid is slurried in the remaining portion of the water, whereafter the slurry is optionally subjected to a treatment, e.g. in a homogenizer, in order to obtain the desired particle size. Finally, the two fractions are mixed, and optionally a further homogenization is performed in order to distribute the alginic acid in the firstmentioned fraction.
The liquid mixture of alginic acid and binding agent may also contain various additives. For example, softening agent in the form of an oil, such as olive oil, and detackifiers, such as magnesium stearate, and fats may be used.
The formation of an enteric coating on an oral preparation using the coating composition according to the invention can take place in a manner known per se, e.g., by direct spraying of the liquid mixture of alginic acid and binding agent on the preparation in a fluid bed or a coating pan.
The invention also concerns a preparation provided with an enteric coating prepared by using the coating composition according to the invention.
Oral preparations which are coated with enteric coating according to the present invention are particularly suitable for containing live organisms, such as freeze-dried bacteria.
Further, the invention relates to a process for the preparation of an enteric coating on an oral preparation containing live organisms, which process does not employ toxic organic solvents, and in which the temperature does not exceed about 30xc2x0 C.
When coating an oral preparation containing live organisms, e.g. freeze-dried bacteria, it is important that the bacteria are not exposed to extraneous influences which may entail that the bacteria are damaged or at worst die.
Use of toxic organic solvents and high temperatures in the preparation of enteric coatings on the oral preparation should consequently be avoided. In the present invention for the preparation of enteric coatings on the oral preparation, the temperature preferably does not exceed about 30xc2x0 C. Further, no toxic organic solvents are used.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the present invention, the oral preparation which is coated with the enteric coating is constituted by capsules, preferably gelatine capsules. If a preparation in the form of capsules is used, also a gentle preparation of the active substance is obtained prior to it being coated with the enteric coating, as the physical conditions during the preparation of the capsules do not influence the active substance. The active substance, e.g. in the form of freeze-dried bacteria, is filled into empty capsules, as opposed to tablets and pellets where the active substance participates in the preparation of the tablet or pellet.
The enteric coating has turned out to be particularly effective for capsules of gelatine.
Depending on the kind of the preparation, it may be desirable to build the enteric coating from several layers, one of which is constituted by fine grained alginic acid particles bonded by a binding agent.
For example, it may be desirable to prepare a coating consisting of four layers, where one of the centre layers is prepared from the coating composition according to the invention.
It may also be desirable to provide an inner layer consisting of several sub-layers. Similarly, the outer layer may be built from several layers.
In the following the invention is described in more detail, reference being made to the following example.